


The Other 45 Ways to Leave Your Lover

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [31]
Category: Fifty Ways to Leave Your Lover - Paul Simon (Song)
Genre: Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: It’s what it says on the tin.





	The Other 45 Ways to Leave Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 of Story-a-Day in May! I forgot to post last night, but here we go.

 

  1. Pull up a Lyft, Biff
  2. Hop on a train, Jane
  3. Head out by mule, Yul
  4. Slip under a rail, Gail
  5. Put yourself in a box, Knox
  6. Get yourself lost, Ross
  7. Find a new thread, Fred
  8. Call up a cab, Gab
  9. Use your own legs, Greg
  10. Flag down a moose, Bruce
  11. Put out a bead, Reed
  12. Check out your tread, Ed
  13. Ride on a trike, Mike
  14. Go for a row, Moe
  15. Cut out the skim, Tim
  16. Take on a boat, Gote
  17. Just do your part, Art
  18. Don’t fear to cry, Di
  19. You could be next, Rex
  20. Don’t stick like glue, Drew
  21. Get in the car, Gar
  22. Build up an ark, Clark
  23. Fall down a well, Belle
  24. Get out of Dodge, Raj
  25. Go make a wish, Trish
  26. Strike out the band, Rand
  27. Get into golf, Rolf
  28. Gotta be smart, Bart
  29. Don’t be too keen, Gene
  30. Pull out a trick, Rick
  31. Go on the lam, Pam
  32. Beware the itch, Mitch
  33. Go catch a plane, Kane
  34. Pick out a day, Jay
  35. Don’t run out of gas, Cass
  36. Walk out the gate, Kate
  37. Hop over the wall, Paul
  38. Shut down the till, Will
  39. Don’t need to be bad, Chad
  40. Go call your mom, Tom
  41. Put out a ban, Dan
  42. Make up a din, Lynn
  43. Head out the doorway, Jorge
  44. Cut out the junk, Punk
  45. Just gotta leave, Steve




End file.
